Estradas para o inferno
by sakurachibi2
Summary: A vida é feita de momentos de alegria e de desgraças mas para os irmãos Winchester as desgraças são o único que lhes parece acontecer. Não faz mal, enquanto estão juntos sobreviverão. Wincest
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural realmente não me pertence. Com muita pena minha a sério, se pertencesse eles sofreriam muito mais (se isso for possível, claro)

**Warning:** Esta fic será Wincest, ficam desde logo avisados. Por isso quem não gosta é melhor não ler. Além disso, nesta fic uso uma linguagem um bocadinho grosseira...

**Spoilers: **Todos até agora, ou seja, até ao "Sex and violence" (4x14).

**Nota: **Até agora ainda só escrevi one shots de supernatural e nunca me tinha aventurado a escrever wincest puro por isso bem, esta é a minha primeira tentativa. Espero que gostem!

**Sumário: **A vida é feita de momentos de alegria e de desgraças mas para os irmãos Winchester as desgraças são o único que lhes parece acontecer. Não faz mal, enquanto estão juntos sobreviverão.

* * *

.

.

Estradas para o inferno

.

.

"Só tu o podes fazer Sam" – os olhos de Ruby olham-no com convicção, com uma fé imensa, uma fé que Sam não tem.

Ele quer dizer que está cansado, que não aguenta mais, que a única coisa que deseja é enfiar-se no impala com Dean e desaparecer porque tem medo, tem um medo enorme dele próprio. Sabe que cada vez mais se afasta da humanidade, mas porra, ele nunca foi totalmente humano não é? Ele tem sangue de demónio. John Winchester sabia, o seu irmão sabe. Dean está em negação mas ele sabe que Sam não é normal, talvez sempre o soube e Sam está farto.

Está farto de que Dean lhe diga para parar, para não usar os seus poderes e que até os anjos estão contra ele. Mas Sam não quer parar, a única coisa que quer é ver Lilith cortada aos bocados e dormir com eles debaixo da almofada.

Isso assusta-o mas Sam está farto e não quer saber.

"Eu sei e vou fazê-lo. Ela mandou o Dean para o inferno, vai ter de pagar por isso."

"Óptimo, porque Sam, o apocalipse aproxima-se e nós não temos muito tempo. Sei que o Dean não concorda com o que andamos a fazer mas..."

Sam acena com a cabeça. Estão numa cafetaria daquelas que ficam abertas vinte e quatro horas. Não está lá muita gente com eles, só um pequeno grupo de amigos que estão bêbados o suficiente para porem-se em cima dos assentos e começarem a dançar. A empregada não parece muito satisfeita com isso. Encontram-se numa pequena cidade em Luisiana. O próximo caso: Caçar um vampiro que tem um gosto especial por jovens rapazes. Dean ficou no quarto do motel, o seu irmão não sabe que ele está a encontrar-se com Ruby. E é melhor continuar assim.

Desde do caso da sereia que existe uma esquisita tensão entre eles. Tudo parece normal mas ambos sabem que essa normalidade não é mais do que pura ilusão. Dean continua com as suas más piadas e Sam concentra-se em descobrir novos casos. Sim, tudo parece realmente normal apesar de não o estar. Mas isso são apenas pormenores, Sam não quer pensar sobre tal. É mais fácil assim.

"É melhor eu ir. Dean pode ficar desconfiado" – Sam olha para o relógio. Duas horas da manhã. – "Se bem que se eu tiver sorte ele já está no mundo dos sonhos há algum tempo"

Ruby sorri e bebe um gole de café.

.

SPN

.

Dean respira uma, duas, três vezes. As luzes dos candeeiros de rua estão acesas mas são ofuscadas pelo grande placar de néon que ilumina a entrada do bar. Dean quer pensar que aquele bar é um bar normal e que apenas difere dos outros em algumas coisas mas ele é um Winchester e um Winchester não entra em bares como aquele. Ou não devia. Dean enfia as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans desgastados, olha uma última vez para o seu chevy e caminha em direcção da porta. É trabalho ao fim e ao cabo e Dean não vira as costas a nenhuma caçada, mesmo que isso signifique entrar num bar gay.

E ele entra, ele realmente entra. E quando entra deseja que Sam estivesse no seu lugar porque aquele sítio, aquele sítio não é mesmo para ele e Sam... bem Sam não se importaria de estar ali. Sam apenas rolaria os olhos e concentrar-se-ia no caso e Dean tenta fazer o mesmo mas é difícil. É difícil porque mal mete os pés dentro do bar tem como que mil olhos em cima dele e Dean gosta de atenção mas depende da atenção. Aquela ele realmente despensa.

Senta-se ao balcão e mentaliza-se que, no fundo, aquele bar é como todos os outros em que ele já esteve, a única diferença é que não há mulheres em lado nenhum. Em vez disso há homens a flirtar com outros homens, homens a dançar na barra, homens a beijar outros homens... Dean passa a mão esquerda pelos olhos e tenta agir normalmente. Não consegue, a tal única diferença é demasiado grande.

Ele gosta de mulheres, ama mulheres. As suas curvas, os seus lábios carnosos, a sua suave pele, a maneira em como elas sorriem timidamente para na cama revelarem as suas garras. Dean gosta de mulheres, de fantasiar com elas, de piscar o olho a alguma delas e imaginar as coisas que lhe fará nessa noite. E ali está ele rodeado de homens e alguns estão definitivamente a olhar para ele. Dean tem a certeza que eles estão a fantasiar as mesmas coisas que ele costuma fantasiar com as mulheres, mas em vez delas com ele no papel principal.

E mais uma vez pensa que foi uma má ideia caçar aquele vampiro sozinho. E uma ideia ainda pior, caçar aquele vampiro sozinho fazendo-se passar por uma vítima. Não que Dean tivesse medo, o sobrenatural há muito que não lhe dava medo mas Sam não sabe que ele está ali e Dean não quer que Sam fique preocupado por ele. Aliás, o seu irmão pensa que ele está no quarto de motel.

Dean devia sentir-se culpado por fazer o seu irmão pensar que ele ficaria sossegado, a dormir na caminha como um bom menino, mas a verdade é que Dean não sente.

Sam está diferente. Desde que saíra do inferno Dean sente o seu irmão a afastar-se, a afastar-se cada vez mais e tem medo de que Sam se afasta-se de tal maneira que Dean não consiga encontrá-lo mais. Dean não pode perder Sam mas não sabe o que fazer para isso não acontecer. E isso assusta-o, isso assusta-o de tal maneira que Dean prefere fingir que está tudo bem. Prefere fingir que Sam não guarda segredos, que Sam não mente para ele, que Sam nunca o iria trocar pela Ruby.

"Vai querer beber alguma coisa?"

Dean é trazido novamente para a realidade. Não que isso o faça sentir melhor.

"Uma cerveja"

O bartender anui com a cabeça e afasta-se. Dean franze as sobrancelhas e reflecte sobre o caso que tem em mãos. Segundo Sam, há um mês que jovens são encontrados mortos naquela pequena cidade e todos eles têm em comum duas feridas no pescoço. E como se isso não bastasse todos esses jovens frequentam o mesmo bar, o bar onde Dean encontra-se nesse momento.

"Aqui está"

O bartender volta com a cerveja que pediu e um copo de vidro. Dean leva a garrafa à boca e ignora o copo. Ele está mesmo num bar gay. Beber cerveja num copo? É que nem Sam faz isso, o que é dizer muito.

"Noite difícil?"

Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos e alto, não tanto quanto Sam mas mais alto do que ele senta-se ao seu lado e Dean pousa a garrafa em cima do balcão. Era só o que lhe faltava.

"Hum... acho que não posso considerar esta como uma das minhas melhores noites. Aliás, esta noite está longe de ser uma boa noite"

Dean volta a beber um gole de cerveja e vira-se para trás de maneira a ter uma visão total do que está a acontecer à sua volta.

"Então porquê?"

"Sei lá, talvez porque me sinto como um pedaço de carne pronto a ser devorado?"- Dean passa a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente. Onde raio estava a porcaria do vampiro?

O rapaz ao seu lado ri-se.

"Estou a ver... Bem, não os podes censurar."

Dean desvia o seu olhar de dois homens sentados numa mesa meio escondida ao fundo da sala e olha para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. Agora que reparava, havia qualquer coisa esquisita naquele rapaz. Não era o vampiro mas...

"Olha eu sei o que estás a tentar fazer e meu sinceramente escusas. Não é que tenha alguma coisa contra ti mas podes ir pescar para outros lados"

"E o que é que pensas que estou a tentar fazer?"

Dean tem vontade de rir. Então era assim que aquele rapaz estava a tentar levá-lo para a cama? Tinha de lhe ensinar alguns truques porque até lhe dava pena a maneira em como o rapaz estava a tentar saltar-lhe para cima.

"Eu vou só dizer-te uma coisa..."

E Dean até ia mas nesse momento vê o que o faz estar ali, num bar como aquele. O vampiro acaba de chegar. Pálido, loiro, com ar superior e um olhar faminto. Olha para um miúdo que não deve ter mais de 20 anos e Dean sabe que ele já escolheu a sua presa. E sabe que tem de o matar e quer faze-lo o mais depressa possível. Está cansado, quer dormir e, acima de tudo, quer saber o que está Sam a fazer.

O vampiro senta-se na mesa em que estava o miúdo e os dois começam a falar. Dean sabe o que tem de fazer. Levar o vampiro para fora do bar e matá-lo num lugar escondido e escuro, onde não passe muita gente. É um plano simples e fácil comparado com outros que ele e Sam fizeram ao longo dos últimos anos. Dean comprova se tem a estaca dentro do bolso do casaco e levanta-se, ou melhor, tenta levantar-se.

"Onde é que vais? Pensava que estávamos a conversar"

Dean olha para a mão no seu braço.

"Hey, calminha aí! Primeiro que tudo, a mim ninguém me agarra e depois, o que pensas ou deixas de pensar, não me interessa, acredita."

A mão no seu braço perde força e acaba por o largar.

"Desculpa, não queria ser indelicado. A verdade é que... bem é a primeira vez que venho a um bar gay e... e tu és mesmo o meu tipo. Pensava que podíamos conversar e... sei lá, talvez saber mais coisas sobre ti"

Se Sam soubesse o que lhe estava a acontecer iria rir. Oh, o seu irmão iria rir mesmo muito, até lhe saltarem lágrimas dos olhos. Talvez tivesse sido uma boa ideia ter vindo sozinho afinal de contas. Ali estava um rapaz mais ou menos da idade de Sam e realmente interessado nele, Dean. Até tinha a sua piada se Dean não estivesse ocupado em vigiar o dito vampiro e se fosse Sam a ser assediado.

"Então é assim miúdo, vou ser directo porque não estou com tempo: Nós não vamos ter sexo. Não me vais chupá-lo nem eu vou enfiá-lo dentro do teu traseiro, se quiseres alguém para o fazer, está aqui muita gente disposta a isso."

E dito isto levanta-se. O vampiro ainda está sentado a falar com a sua presa quando Dean aproxima-se dele. O vampiro olha para ele com curiosidade e interesse e Dean dá um dos seus sorrisos, um daqueles sorrisos que costuma fazer as mulheres caírem aos seus pés.

"Hey, e que tal tu e eu sairmos daqui para fora? Tenho estado a observar-te e sinceramente acho que te divertirás mais comigo do que aqui com ele."

O vampiro retribui-lhe o sorriso, um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos que Dean sabe estarem muitas vezes manchados de sangue.

"Penso que és capaz de ter razão"

.

SPN

.

A primeira coisa que Sam faz quando entra no quarto de motel é reparar que o seu irmão não está lá. É um mau sinal. Dean disse que iria ficar ali a ver vídeos pornográficos na internet. O seu portátil encontra-se no exacto local onde Sam o deixou, Dean nem sequer tocou nele.

Não é, de longe, a primeira vez que Sam não sabe onde está Dean. Merda, ele não soube nada do seu irmão durante os anos em que esteve a estudar em Stanford! Agora, no entanto, depois que Dean voltou do inferno, Sam não suporta não saber onde está o seu irmão. Sente-se protector em relação ao seu irmão mais velho. Tem medo que Dean volte a desaparecer por mais seis meses e que o deixe ali, sozinho, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber viver. Ele precisa de ver Dean a sorri para ele, de ouvir Dean a cantarolar no impala, de sentir a respiração de Dean quando este está a dormir.

A segunda coisa que Sam faz é pegar numa das estacas que estão em cima da cama de Dean. Se Dean não está ali então pode ser que Sam tenha sorte e o seu irmão tenha ido caçar o vampiro. Sozinho. Isso magoa-o, num certo sentido. Dean já não confia nele?

Não é difícil encontrar o bar onde o vampiro costuma escolher as suas vítimas. Antes de entrar varre a rua com o olhar para ver se encontra o impala e, efectivamente encontra-o. Está ali, à espera que o seu irmão o gui até aos confins do mundo. Fica mais descansado.

O bar tem uma música suave. Uma música que Dean nunca deixaria entrar no impala. O ambiente é acolhedor e preenchido com o som de conversas trocadas. Só há homens, mas é um bar gay por isso é normal. Procura Dean com o olhar mas não vê em lado nenhum. O impala está estacionado lá fora por isso Dean não poderá estar longe, certo?

Sam aproxima-se ao balcão. O bartender está a polir um copo de vidro que, na opinião de Sam, mais polido é impossível de ficar.

"Desculpe, pode dar-me só uma informação?"

"Sim, claro. O que é?"

"Sabe se esteve aqui um homem, mais ou menos com um metro e oitenta, olhos verdes..." – o bartender não diz nada por isso Sam continua. – "Hum... cabelo muito curto... casaco de cabedal?"

"Eu falei com alguém assim parecido esta noite"

Sam olha para o lado. Quem acabou de falar não foi o bartender mas sim um rapaz de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Tem um copo meio cheio do que parece ser whisky na mão e um olhar melancólico.

"Ai sim? – Esteve a falar com Dean? Estranho... – "Por acaso sabes se ele já saiu daqui?"

O tal rapaz desviou o olhar para o copo que tinha em mãos e suspirou.

"Eu acho que foi amor à primeira vista... A sério acho mesmo. Nunca vi ninguém como ele. Aqueles olhos, uau aqueles olhos... Nunca me tinha sentido assim mas ele... ele..."

Sam semicerrou os olhos.

"Partiu-te os dentes todos?"

Desde que Sam era pequeno estava habituado ver todas as raparigas suspirarem quando o seu irmão passava. Dean parecia ser o centro de um campo magnético que atraía todas as mulheres, tivessem elas a idade que tivessem. E Sam pensava nisso como algo inevitável. As mulheres gostavam de Dean e pronto. Mas que também os homens gostavam do seu irmão era novidade e, por algum motivo, Sam não se sentia muito contente com a sua nova descoberta. Dean ir para a cama com homens? Não, simplesmente não.

O rapaz pousou o copo com força em cima do balcão e virou-se para ele com tanta rapidez que surpreendeu Sam por um segundo.

"Porque é que queres saber se ele está ou não aqui, de qualquer maneira? Espera, não me digas, és o seu namorado certo? Logo vi que ele não podia estar sozinho..."

Sam nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer que não, que não era namorado mas sim irmão. Não valia a pena.

"Mas sabes uma coisa?" – o rapaz soava meio ébrio – "Ele acabou de sair com um loiro. Pois é, um loiro, alto, muito branco... parecia estrangeiro. Ignorou-me completamente e porquê? Eu sou melhor que ele, eu sou melhor que tu..."

Sam já não estava a ouvir. Dean tinha saído com o vampiro. _Merda, merda, merda, merda, _era suposto serem eles os _dois_ a matar o vampiro.

.

SPN

.

Quando Sam estava na Universidade, no que diz respeito a caçar monstros, John ordenava e Dean obedecia. Se dizia para Dean esperar, Dean esperava. Se dizia para ele atacar, Dean atacava. John Winchester era bom a ordenar e Dean era bom a cumprir ordens. E tudo estava bem no universo. Com Sam era diferente, bem com Sam tudo era diferente mas na caça, na caça tudo era realmente diferente. Na caça ele e Sam complementavam-se, eram iguais. Não havia ordens para serem obedecidas e, no entanto, tudo funcionava bem. Um vigiava as costas do outro e como que por telepatia sabiam sempre o que fazer a seguir. Com Sam, Dean podia ser ele próprio.

Nesse momento Dean não tem nem John nem Sam.

O vampiro está a andar ao seu lado e Dean sabe o que a besta está a pensar. Não é difícil saber de qualquer modo. Estão na rua estreita que fica atrás do bar. O cheiro a podre vindo dos caixotes do lixo inunda o lugar mas Dean nem se apercebe disso, está habituado a cheiros piores e naquele momento toda a sua concentração encontra-se focada no vampiro.

"Aqui?" – pergunta o vampiro.

Dean sorri de lado.

"Aqui é o lugar perfeito para o que quero fazer"

O vampiro aproxima-se dele o suficiente para Dean sentir o frio que emana. Mãos gélidas acariciam o seu pescoço e a criatura está a milímetros dele. Inclina-se e encosta o nariz entre o fim do seu pescoço e o início do seu ombro direito. Dean está preparado. O vampiro está distraído a cheirá-lo. Okay isso é estranho mas quem é Dean para questionar o hábito dos vampiros?

"Concordo, aqui é um bom lugar"

Só tinha de espetar a estaca no coração do vampiro e acabar-se-ia. Nada mais eficaz. A sua mão estava a deslizar até ao bolso onde tinha a estaca. Mais um bocado e...

"Dean!"

Mal a voz do seu irmão chega aos seus ouvidos Dean sabe que o seu plano foi por água abaixo. "_Porquê logo agora Sammy? Podias ter esperado mais uns instantes antes de apareceres!"_

As mãos do vampiro apertam-lhe o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que olha para trás, para Sam que vem a correr na direcção deles. O rosto de Sam é todo angústia e medo. Dean também era capaz de ter medo, se tivesse tempo para isso. A próxima coisa que sente é uns dentes a prefurarem-lhe a pele e uma dor aguda a espalhar-se mas comparada com quarenta anos no inferno numa tortura sem fim é como se fosse uma picada de um mosquito.

Num momento Sam está a correr para eles no outro Sam separa o vampiro do seu corpo com uma força incrível. O vampiro cai ao chão e Dean aproveita para clavar-lhe estaca. Fica imóvel com a respiração irregular enquanto vê o vampiro a transformar-se em pó.

"Dean, Dean! Estás bem?!"

Sam olha para ele com a maior preocupação do mundo e Dean mete a mão no pescoço.

"Sobreviverei a menos que fique com mais uma cicatriz. Não quero uma cicatriz aqui, estragará o meu sexy pescoço."

Sam ri-se.

"Tu tens uma mão marcada no braço e preocupas-te com uma pequena cicatriz?"

Dean encolhe os ombros.

"O que queres que te diga, a recepcionista do motel gostou da mão"

Sam volta a rir mas fica sério de repente. Demasiado de repente e Dean não precisa de saber ler mentes para adivinhar o que o seu irmão lhe vai dizer.

"Dean, disseste que ficarias no motel"

"Yeah"

"Não ficaste"

"Pois não"

Sam abana a cabeça com incredulidade.

"Dean, eu pensei que estavas no motel! Sabes o quão preocupado fiquei quando cheguei lá e tu não estavas?! Pensei que..."

"E tu Sammy? Onde é que foste? Eu tenho de ficar sob vigia enquanto tu sais à noite para ir não sei onde encontrar-te com não sei quem?!"

É claro que Dean sabia com quem Sam se ia encontrar. Não era assim tão estúpido! Ruby, sempre Ruby. Dean ainda não a tinha aceitado apesar de Sam pensar o contrário. Cada vez que ouvia o som do telefone desejava mandar essa demónio de volta para o inferno. Ela tinha culpa de tudo! Ela era a razão de Sam estar a cair cada vez mais fundo no lado das trevas. E o que mais lhe irritava era que Sam parecia não se aperceber disso e não acreditava quando Dean lhe dizia.

"Não é o que estás a pensar"

"Ai não? Eu acho que é exactamente o que estou a pensar! Tu, Ruby e os vossos malditos segredos!"

"Eu preciso dela... _nós_ precisamos dela. Ela vai ajudar-nos a vencer Lilith!"

Dean larga uma gargalhada seca que lhe doeu ao subir a garganta.

"Nós podemos vencer essa maldita criança do inferno sozinhos. Nunca precisámos de mais ninguém além de nós mesmo Sammy, porquê agora?"

"Porque tenho medo que sozinhos não o consigamos. Ela mandou-te ao inferno, Dean. Não quero falhar, não posso..."

Dean dá um longo suspiro. Não vão conseguir resolver nada ali ao frio e às tantas da madrugada.

"Vamos Sammy. Já passa da hora das crianças estarem na cama, não devias estar acordado."

.

SPN

.

Entram no impala. Sam gosta do impala. Quando Dean estava no inferno, sempre que entrava no impala conseguia sentir o seu irmão. Era como um lugar neutro num mundo de guerra. O impala era como um refúgio, o resto da humanidade ficava lá fora. Dá para compreender, no final de contas, o impala foi o único lar que teve, a única coisa que se mantinha constante.

"Então hã, sei que arranjaste um pretendente no bar, para não falar que ficaram todos tão impressionados com a tua beleza que vão nomear-te _Miss sonho de qualquer homem. _Quadro de honra. Ficaste famoso, não estás contente?"

Dean faz um barulho estrangulado e aperta o acelerador.

"Não me fodas Sam. Vou ter pesadelos para sempre."

Sam encosta a cabeça ao assento do carro e ri às gargalhadas"

"Espero que morras engasgado"

"Oh Dean, és tãoooo irresistível!"

"Eu sei mas não é qualquer um que me pode ter."

Dean olha para ele com o seu sorriso de marca e uma sobrancelha erguida. Sam pára de rir e sorri satisfeito. Sam tem Dean, o melhor irmão do mundo. Um irmão tão bom que por vezes pensa que não o merece. Que foi para o inferno por ele e Sam sabe que o voltaria a fazer porque Dean é assim: pronto a sacrificar-se pelo seu irmão mais novo como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Sam o irá vingar. Sabe que matar Lilith não apagará os anos de Dean no inferno, mas por agora terá de bastar.

O seu telemóvel toca. Dean olha para ele e Sam olha para a paisagem que passa com velocidade do outro lado da janela.

É Ruby.

"Sim?"

"Lilith foi vista na Pensilvânia"

...

* * *

.

Continuo?

.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Antes de mais nada queria agradecer pelos comentários. Eles ajudam realmente muito e dão inspiração.

**Nota: **É um capítulo um bocadinho (grande) angst mas necessário. As coisas irão melhorar, não sei bem quando mais prometo que irão!

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Quando Sam era pequeno não entendia que a sua família não era uma família normal. Talvez foi uns anos depois que começou a perceber que normal era coisa que a sua família estava longe de ser. E quando se apercebeu disso desejou não fazer parte dela. Queria ser como os seus colegas de escola cuja maior preocupação era ter positiva nos exames. Queria não saber que os monstros existiam e que se não tivesse cuidado acabariam por o matar. Sam queria tanto ser normal que fez todos os possíveis para o conseguir ser. Não foi fácil, muito pelo contrário, foi bastante difícil mas era o que ele realmente queria por isso não desistiu. Iria mostrar a todos que ele poderia ser o que quisesse. O seu pai e Dean teriam de aceitar. Sam não era obrigado a seguir o caminho que eles tinham traçado para ele. Sam era livre e se não quisesse seguir o negócio da família então não seguia. Simples.

Ou tinha pensado que era simples. Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir que mesmo longe do seu pai e do seu irmão continuava a ser tudo menos normal.

E quando ele e Dean chegam à Pensilvânia Sam pensa, pela primeira vez, que se calhar, era bom não ser normal. Era bom ter poderes, com poderes podia matar Lilith. E Sam mal pode esperar por a matar. Cada vez que pensa nisso quase que pode sentir o poder inundar-lhe os sentidos. Sente-se tão forte que talvez consiga matar Lilith com um estalar de dedos.

"Deixa-me ver se entendi. Segundo Ruby, Lilith está aqui na Pensilvânia"

Estão num quarto de motel. Dean sentado numa das camas enquanto come uma tablete de chocolate e Sam sentado num pequeno sofá cheio de mofo e outras coisas que não consegue identificar. Desde a chamada de Ruby e de Sam ter contado o que ela lhe tinha dito, é a primeira vez que Dean fala sobre isso. Passaram toda a viagem em silêncio com um ou outro comentário estúpido sobre os gostos musicais de Sam. Ele sabia que Dean estava a processar o que lhe tinha dito. Dean costumava fazer isso. Talvez pesar os prós e os contras antes de concordar, negar ou contar qualquer coisa ao seu irmão mais novo. E Sam tinha aprendido a esperar. Mais tarde ou mais cedo Dean acabaria por falar, quando já não aguentasse mais.

"Sim, é exactamente isso Dean"

"E como é que ela sabe?"

Sam deixa escapar um suspiro de cansaço.

"Porque não podes ter um bocadinho de fé na Ruby?"

"Como é que posso confiar numa maldita demónio? Ela pertence ao inferno" – E como se estivesse a falar para uma criança de cinco anos acrescenta. – "Ao lado mau da coisa?"

"Tu também estiveste no inferno, Dean. Quer dizer que já não posso confiar em ti?"

Dean olha para ele fixamente e Sam sabe que o seu irmão quer dizer _"Estive no inferno por ti, seu desgraçado!"._ E Sam deseja que Dean o diga em voz alta mas ele não o faz. Sam sente-se culpado porque Dean tem razão e Sam não suporta que Dean esteve no inferno por ele. Que tenha sido torturado durante trinta anos e os outros dez a torturar. E tudo por causa dele, Sam. Sam o abandonou. Deixou Dean ir para o inferno quando prometeu que não deixaria isso acontecer. Dean confiou nele e Sam traíu-o.

"Okay Sammy eu desisto. Vamos só encontrar Lilith, matá-la e irmos embora."

"Dean eu..."

"Não Sam, apenas não." – Dean franze as sobrancelhas passa uma das mãos pelo curto cabelo e levanta-se. – "Vamos comer qualquer coisa. Estou a morrer de fome."

Sam levanta-se também e sente uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, ajoelhar-se e suplicar ao seu irmão que o perdoe. Ele está sempre a magoar Dean e o seu irmão sacrifica tudo por ele, sempre sacrificou. Dean esteve sempre ali para ele, nos bons e nos maus momentos e como é que Sam lhe paga? Magoando o seu irmão quando sai de casa sem ao menos se despedir dele, quando o abandona porque não quer caçar criaturas das trevas, quando o acusa de estar sempre do lado de John Winchester e nunca o defender perante este...

Mas a única coisa que se ouve dizer é:

"Acabaste de comer uma tablete de chocolate inteira como é que podes estar a morrer de fome?"

Dean olha para ele e sorri de lado.

"Estou a crescer Sam, preciso de me alimentar."

Sam retribui o sorriso.

"Paraste de crescer à muitos anos atrás, Dean"

Dean faz cara de indignado e coloca as mãos sobre o coração, teatralmente.

"Obrigado por destruíres as minhas esperanças. Aliás porque tinhas de ficar mais alto do que eu? Eu sou o irmão mais velho era suposto ser o mais alto!"

Sam encolhe os ombros. O ambiente sente-se outra vez leve sobre eles mas é uma leveza forçada e tão frágil que Sam tem consciência que uma palavra em falso e a sensação acaba.

"Lembras-te de eu dizer que queria ser tão alto quanto tu e tu dizeres que se eu comesse os legumes todos seria? Pois, parece que resultou"

"Eu não dizia isso a sério! E não ficaste tão alto quanto eu, ficaste mais alto ainda. Gigante!"

"Eu sei que as verdades doem, Dean"

E as verdades são realmente dolorosas, sem piedade e cheias de espinhos. A verdade é que Sam sente-se tão desesperado quando se trata do seu irmão mais velho que não sabe o que fazer. Ele quer Dean todo para ele, quer abraça-o e levá-lo para bem longe. Onde nada o possa ferir. Quer ser o irmão mais velho por uma vez, porra!

.

**SPN**

**.**

Dean acorda a meio da noite. Na cama ao lado Sam dorme profundamente e sentado no sofá onde o seu irmão tinha estado horas atrás encontra-se Castiel. Quieto, cabeça meio inclinada, imperturbável, um observador distante, como quem está a assistir um filme. Dean não gosta quando Castiel aparece, quando Castiel aparece é porque alguma coisa se passa. Como nada de bom costuma acontecer na vida de Dean ele sabe que não vai realmente gostar do que Castiel lhe vai dizer.

"O que foi agora?"

Dean tenta manter a voz baixa.

"Acho que sabes, Dean"

Dean puxa os lençóis para o fundo da cama de uma só vez, levanta-se e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. Os olhos de Castiel seguem os seus movimentos com curiosidade e Dean apercerbe-se de que Castiel tem razão, Dean tem um ideia do porquê do anjo estar ali. Trata-se de Sam. _Sam, Sam, Sam sempre Sam_ e Dean tem medo do que vá acontecer a Sam.

Veste o casaco por cima da t-shirt e dá uma olhada na direcção do seu irmão. Ainda está a dormir.

"Vamos. Não quero acordar o Sam"

Castiel assente e ambos saem do motel. Não vão muito longe. Dean pára o impala perto de um parque e fica em silêncio a olhar para o parque deserto e mal iluminado. Precisa de pensar no que vai dizer. Nas desculpas que vai arranjar. Como convencer Castiel de que o seu irmão é bom. Porra, o seu irmão é a pessoa mais bondosa que ele conhece. Sam quer sempre salvar toda a gente. Porque é que os anjos não conseguem ver isso? Não era suposto os anjos serem criaturas compreensivas? Pelo que Dean já viu, os anjos não diferem muito dos demónios.

"Sam é um perigo. Os seus poderes estão a aumentar e à velocidade a que isso está a acontecer, não há muito que se possa fazer para o salvar."

O coração de Dean ameaça saltar-lhe do peito. Como é que os anjos podem querer matar Sam? Sam, logo Sam que sempre teve fé em Deus, que sempre acreditou na existência deles? Com tantos demónios para enviar de volta para o inferno, com Lilith a espalhar o mal sobre a Terra porque querem matar logo o seu irmão?

"Sam tem sangue de demónio e ele continua a usar os seus poderes. Tu sabes que sim, Dean"

"Não. A culpa é de Ruby! Sam não vai andar por aí a matar pessoas! Ele é meu irmão, eu conheço-o"

Pela primeira vez Dean vê algo mais do que vazio nos olhos de Castiel. Qualquer coisa como pena. Dean não quer ver emoções em Castiel, não quer que lhe diga que Sam tem de morrer. Porque se Sam morrer o que é que Dean fará? Não suporta a ideia de ficar sem o seu irmão.

Os seres que Sam mais admira são os seres que lhe querem enviar para debaixo da terra. Merda de ironia!

"Lamento, Dean"

Dean dá um murro no volante. Nem pensar.

"Não vou deixar. Sam não fez nada de mal, ele não escolheu beber sangue de demónio!"

"Não penso que possas fazer alguma coisa"

Dean dá uma gargalhada amarga, evolvida em ácido. Sente os seus olhos a ficarem húmidos. Merda ele não vai chorar!

"Há sempre qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer! Por favor, tem de haver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer. Sam não merece que até o Céu esteja contra ele, depois de tudo o que ele fez, Sam não merece mesmo."

"Sam irá para um lugar melhor"

Dean olha para o anjo ao seu lado com toda a sua raiva. Para um lugar melhor? Dean odeia quando dizem isso. Se houvesse comerciais a promover a morte seriam assim, com pessoas a cantarem: _"Vamos para um lugar melhor!"_. Não, Dean não acredita num lugar melhor. Acredita no inferno mas quanto ao paraíso tinha certas dúvidas.

"Um lugar melhor e uma merda! Sam não irá a lugar nenhum"

.

**SPN**

.

Sam tinha fingido estar a dormir. Não era difícil saber o motivo de Castiel ter estado ali. Compreendia que os anjos quisessem livrar-se dele mas primeiro havia Lilith para matar. Não pode deixar Dean sozinho com Lilith a ponto de provocar o apocalipse.

Sam não quer morrer mas sabe que isso seria o mais certo. Ele tem sangue de demónio, poderes sobrenaturais que, por vezes, são tão fortes que Sam tem medo de perder o controlo. Perder o controlo pode originar uma tragédia e Sam não pode viver assim. Com medo que esse dia chegue e ele se transforme no que costuma caçar com Dean.

Só queria ter vivido mais. Se ter dedicado mais a Dean. Vai sentir tanta falta de Dean! Com quem é que ele vai dizer piadas? Com quem? Às vezes sente que ele e Dean são um só, que são almas gémeas. Nunca tinha dito a Dean, se o fizesse seria gozado, humilhado e muitas outras coisas, mas Sam sente que eles são. Que fazem parte um do outro, que estão conectados de uma maneira tão intensa que mais ninguém além deles aguentaria estar. É um amor muito forte, tão forte que o consome. É um amor que sempre sentiu. Dean era e é tudo para ele. É normal os irmãos se sentirem assim um pelo outro?

Quando estava com Jessica ele era feliz. Ele tinha amado Jessica mas não havia dia em que não pensasse em Dean. O que Dean estaria a pensar, o que estaria a fazer, estaria Dean bem? Ele nunca podia abandonar Dean completamente. Era como se houvesse uma espécie de corda invisível que o prendesse ao seu irmão. Uma corda impossível de ser cortada.

Foi afastado dos seus pensamentos pela porta a ser aberta. Dean entra, manda as chaves para cima da mesa ao lado do sofá e deixa-se cair literalmente em cima da outra cama. Dean nem repara que Sam está acordado e cobre a cara com as mãos. Isso faz Sam ficar preocupado.

"Dean? O que aconteceu?"

Dean não responde nem sequer retira as mãos da cara. Sam tem um mau pressentimento. Sai da cama e aproxima-se do irmão.

"Hei Dean, estás a assutar-me"

Outra vez nada. Dean não responde e continua na mesma posição como se Sam não estivesse ali a falar com ele. E depois, de repente, ouve o som de soluços e vê as costas do seu irmão a movimentarem-se. Dean está a chorar, Dean está mesmo chorar e Sam não sabe o que fazer. Nunca se sentiu tão indefeso. É primeira vez que vê o irmão assim. Porque está Dean a chorar? Dean quase nunca chorava e nunca, nunca soluçava. O que tinha acontecido para afectar o seu irmão assim? Nem quando estava a ponto de ser devorado pelos cães do inferno Dean tinha chorado.

"Dean?"

Sam não sabe o que fazer e nem precisa. Os seus braços parecem ter vida própria e envolvem o seu irmão. E Sam quer ficar assim para sempre com Dean nos seus braços. Ter Dean assim faz Sam sentir-se como se ainda houvesse esperança para eles os dois. Ele pode cuidar de Dean também. Podem cuidar um do outro.

Ficam assim durante uns minutos.

"O que fez Castiel para ficares dessa maneira?"

Dean afasta-se um pouco dele e lhe olha com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Como é que..." – a compreensão parece atingi-lo. – "estavas acordado"

Sam assente com a cabeça.

"Eu penso que eles têm razão, Dean."

Dean afasta-se completamente e olha para ele como se lhe tivesse crescido mais duas cabeças. Como se Sam tivesse dito a maior barbaridade do mundo.

"O quê?!"

"Eu tenho sangue de demónio e os meus poderes estão a aumentar, eu sinto que estão. Lembra-te do que o pai disse: mais cedo ou mais tarde..."

"És idiota? Querem matar-te e tu ficas bem com isso?"

"Não é bem assim mas..."

"Não é bem assim hã?

Sam passa uma mão pelo cabelo e fecha os olhos. Porque é que Dean não entende que é melhor assim? Que é melhor ele não estar ali? Que era melhor se ele nunca tivesse existido. Tudo aquilo começou por causa dele. Morreram por causa dele! Mas Dean não entende, não entende.

"Dean, por favor. Tens de compreender, eu não quero matar ninguém... Tenho sangue de demónio, se eu me descontrolar eu..."

Desta vez é Dean a abraça-lo e abraça-o com tanta força que Sam quase que não consegue respirar.

"Que se lixem os demónios, que se lixem os anjos que se lixe se tens sangue de demónio. Sam, tu és um Winchester. Um Winchester não se rende."

Sam quer sorrir. Dean está ali com ele apesar de tudo o que está a acontecer. Dean que prefere desafiar os anjos a deixá-lo morrer.

"Dean?"

"O que foi agora Sam? Sim é verdade que os anjos te querem morto mas porra Sammy! Há tantas coisas que nos querem ver mortos!"

"Não é isso"

Dean olha para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas e com os olhos brilhantes, talvez das lágrimas. Dean tem medo, camufla isso com fúria mas Sam conhece-o demasiado bem e Dean tem medo.

"O que é então?"

Sam não responde apenas cai em cima do seu irmão e junta os seus lábios com os dele. Não é fácil, a primeira reacção de Dean é empurrá-lo mas passado uns instantes fica paralisado, cristalizado. Os lábios de Dean são quentes e macios e parecem envolvê-lo desde o fundo do seu ser. Fica com os lábios imóveis sobre os do seu irmão. Tem medo de ser rejeitado. Ele não devia estar a beijar Dean, Dean é seu irmão. Todavia, não tem tempo de pensar mais sobre o facto de Dean não responder porque no momento seguinte isso é exactamente o que Dean faz. As mãos de Dean acariciam-lhe o pescoço enquanto as suas línguas batalham desesperadamente uma com a outra. Sam quer se fundir em Dean. Beijam-se desesperadamente tentando não chocar dentes, nunca tendo o suficiente.

Quando o oxigénio começa a faltar Sam é obrigado a separar-se de Dean. Sente o coração a bater a duzentos e a respiração irregular. Dean tem os lábios vermelhos sangue e os olhos verdes profundos e famintos. Como um predador.

"_Então é assim que as mulheres sentem-se ao beijarem Dean?"_. Agora percebia porque era o seu irmão tão irresistível entre as mulheres. Não só entre as mulheres mas Sam recusava-se a pensar que Dean tenha beijado alguém do seu mesmo sexo. Okay acabou de o fazer mas pronto... Sam não consegue pensar muito bem. O beijo e as sensações ainda demasiado vivas dentro de si.

"Eu... eu... Foi estranho não foi?"

"Um bocado Sammy."

"Nós somos irmãos."

Dean começa a rir.

"Yeah eu sei. Vá lá Sam até parece que é a primeira vez que beijas alguém"

Dean tem aquela cara de zombaria. Sam atira-lhe a almofada à cara.

"Bem desculpa mas é a primeira vez que beijo o meu irmão" – E vendo Dean erguer uma sobrancelha, acrescenta. – "Ou um homem Dean ou um homem!"

"Está bem Sammy se tu o dizes."

Dean suspira e levanta-se.

"O beijo foi..."

"Não precisas de concluir a frase, Sam. Eu sei que sou bom, ossos do ofício, acho."

"Yeah..."

"Vou tomar um duche"

"O-okay"

.

**SPN**

**.**

Dean fica no duche durante algum tempo. O cair da água quente sobre a sua pele é relaxante e Dean fecha os olhos e encosta a testa no azulejo gelado. Quente e gelado. Ao mesmo tempo. Foi o que sentiu quando Sam o beijou. Sam o beijou e Dean tinha gostado. Era diferente de beijar uma mulher e não foi propriamente o beijo mais espectacular que já deu mas Dean gostou.

Não estava certo, aquilo não estava certo. John Winchester nunca aprovaria algo assim. Dean bate com a testa no azulejo. Não sabia o que fez Sam o beijar ou porque ele próprio respondeu mas na altura isso não importou. Na altura nada importou. Só aquele momento. A necessidade primitiva de estar o mais perto possível de Sam. Sim, foi estranho. De tudo o que lhe aconteceu aquilo devia ter sido o mais estranho.

Talvez tivesse respondido porque sentia medo de perder o seu irmão. Dean realmente não sabia. Era confuso. Não ia pensar muito sobre isso. Eles beijaram-se, não podiam voltar a trás. O que estava feito estava feito. Nada mudava.

Quando volta ao quarto Sam está no portátil. Deve ser perto das 8 horas e a luz do sol ainda fraca entra pela janela iluminando tudo com uma luz suave. Promete ser um dia cheio de sol mas Dean sabe que não vai ser um bom dia. Têm de encontrar Lilith e poderá ser o fim deles e mesmo se não for Dean não sabe o que fazer para evitar que os anjos lhe roubem o seu irmão.

"A ver pornografia logo pela manhã Sammy? Pensei que não chegasse o dia"

Sam olha para ele, abana a cabeça e revira os olhos.

"Temos de falar sobre o que aconteceu, Dean"

"Porquê?"

Dean pergunta com cautela. Não podem simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu?

"Porque hum... eu não quero que... eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós"

"Mais estranhas ainda?"

Dean dá uma gargalhada mas cala-se quando Sam não o acompanha.

"Isto é importante, Dean"

"Nós somos Winchesters, nós não falamos sobre as coisas limitamo-nos a agir"

Sam retira o portátil de cima das suas pernas e olha para ele com atenção.

"Mas Dean..."

Alguém bate à porta e tanto ele como Sam desviam o olhar para ela. Ninguém sabia que estavam naquele motel. Nem mesmo Bobby.

"Importam-se de abrir a porta?"

Ruby. É a voz de Ruby. Porque estava ali Ruby? Dean olha novamente para Sam exigindo uma resposta mas Sam limita-se a encolher os ombros. Dean abre a porta.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Olá também para ti, Dean"

Ruby passa por ele com superioridade e Dean tem de controlar todas as fibras do seu corpo para não a enviar de novo ao inferno.

"Ruby, passasse alguma coisa? Lilith continua aqui na Pensilvânia, certo?"

"Continua por isso é que eu vim. Podes precisar de reforços"

Sam assente.

"Temos de nos apresar, Sam. Não falta muito para ela reunir todos os 66 selos. Se o fizer está tudo perdido"

"Tens razão. Lilith tem de morrer e quanto mais rápido melhor"

Dean senta-se no sofá e olha para eles. Cada vez que pensa no que podem ter feito enquanto ele esteve no inferno tem arrepios. Ruby é manipuladora e apesar de Sam nunca ter sido de se deixar manipular parece que com Ruby não se apercebe de que é apenas uma marioneta. Sam confia em Ruby e Dean realmente não consegue perceber porquê. O que é Ruby além de uma maldita demónio? Já foi humana e então o quê? Continuava a ser uma demónio!

"Vais conseguir pará-la Sam. Só tu podes."

Dean não sabe se se esqueceram dele ou simplesmente já não se preocupam de que ele esteja ali a ouvir, mas a maneira como Ruby diz aquilo revira as entranhas de Dean.

"Do que é que estão falar?"

Dean olha para Sam fixamente. Sam está a pensar em usar os seus poderes? Depois de tudo o que Dean lhe disse? Das vezes que lhe disse para não usar os seus poderes. Depois de Dean lhe dizer que os anjos não concordavam com o quer que seja que andava a fazer? De que os anjos o queriam ver morto? Aquilo não está acontecer. Dean não quer acreditar que está mas com o olhar determinado de Sam sabe que não vai conseguir impedir o seu irmão de fazer o que quer.

Sam sempre fez o quer. Nunca ninguém o conseguia convencê-lo do contrário. Não conseguiu evitar as brigas entre Sam e John Winchester ou que o seu irmão o abandonasse para ir para Stanford. Quando Sam tinha aquela determinação no olhar Dean sentia que ficava sem ar.

"Do que é que ela está a falar Sam? Estás a pensar usar os teus poderes para matar Lilith?"

"Sim"

"Não podes!"

"Não preciso da tua permissão, Dean"

Dean sente-se desesperado. Porque é que Sam não raciocina. Sam é suposto ser o inteligente!

"Se o fizeres não conseguirei fazer nada para impedir que os anjos te matem!"

"O que queres que faça então, Dean? Que fique aqui sentado enquanto Lilith destrói mais um selo?!"

Ruby só olha para Sam.

"Encontraremos outra maneira de a matar"

Sam ri-se.

"Ela é demasiado poderosa e tu sabes Dean. Não há outra maneira.

"Claro que há"

"Não há Dean e eu vou fazer isto quer tu concordes ou não. Ela mandou-te para o inferno!"

Dean sabia. Dean estava farto de saber que foi Lilith que o mandou para o inferno mas isso não interessava quando o seu irmão mais novo iria cometer uma grande estupidez.

"E então achas que a maneira mais correcta de te vingares é usares os teus poderes para a matar? É isso Sam?"

"Sim é isso. Nem sempre tens razão Dean, às vezes eu também posso ter"

Dean respira fundo.

"Faz o que quiseres"

E Sam sai do quarto seguido por Ruby deixando Dean sozinho. Outra vez.

**...**

**Continua...**

**...**

* * *

.

Obrigada por terem lido!

**Review?**

**...**


End file.
